


A Thousand Years

by LimesLarkesandSwans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimesLarkesandSwans/pseuds/LimesLarkesandSwans
Summary: Just a collection of Jily Drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

“Mary you dated James….”

“OH. MY. GOD!! For one day! When we were 13!”

“I'm hurt McDonald. I thought it was a special day.”

The other girls all snickered as Mary slapped her hands over her face and James continued on past them over to where Remus was playing chess with a 5th Year. Lily watched as he whispered in Remus’s ear. Remus for his part didn't take his eyes off the board. Merely tilted his head slightly then nodded as James stood back up and headed to the boys dormitory stairs. Lily turned back to the girls conversation, noticing that Sirius and Peter had both joined them. Sirius was lounging in one of the chairs closest to the fire while Peter was leaning against the arm of the couch. 

“I don't understand why we have to keep bringing that up? You've snogged him multiple times” Mary complained pointing to Marlene and Sirius. Sirius chuckled and Marlene shrugged

“Snogging isn't the same as dating.”

As Mary began to protest Lily said, “It's true. Snogging someone occasionally isn't as serious as dating.”

“Oh.” Mary smacked Lily with a pillow, “you guys are the worst.”

Later after James, Remus and Emma had joined them and seats had been rearranged with the coming and goings of everyone the topic was brought up again. 

“So why was everyone talking about James’ love life earlier?”

Lily glared at Remus and managed to smack Marlene on the arm before she could throw out a response. 

Marlene rubbed at the spot on her arm and said “We were just wondering how good of a snog he was. Since you know none of us have snogged him. Well none of us but Mary.”

Mary's face was bright red as she groaned from behind her hands. “13!!” She lifted her face and said, “we barely kissed.”

James pointed at her “But what a kiss. My first McDonald. I'm bound to never forget you.” They all laughed as Mary shook her head, “Besides if you all wanted to know how good of a snog I was why didn't you just ask Evans?”

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter as everyone else jerked their heads to Lily, their eyes wide. 

“I...er, what?!?!” She turned to James who was smiling widely at her, “You promised!”

“I promised not to tell the whole school. I didn't think that meant our friends.”

“Oh you!” Lily tossed a pillow at him which he easily caught. 

“When did this happen?” Mary asked

“Easter Hols” Sirius answered for them when it seemed the stare down between James and Lily wasn't going to end anytime soon. 

“YOU knew?!?!” Marlene said pointing at Sirius. 

Sirius chuckled, “Kind of hard not to when you interrupt it.”

“You didn't?” Marlene started to laugh. 

“Okay.” Mary said laughing herself, “Now we definitely need the full story.”

“I agree.” Peter said, “James? Lily? One of you care to share?”

Lily shook her head at James but he just shrugged. Lily sighed then stood up, “Then I'm going to need a firewhiskey. Anyone else?”


	2. Autumn Afternoons

The dead leaves crunched under their feet as they made their way through the outskirts of the forest. Lily tilted her face up to take in the red and gold colors that surrounded them. Fall was in full force and since her first fall at Hogwarts it has been her favorite season. She loved feeling the crisp air, seeing all the beautiful colors, and listening to the crunch of leaves under her feet. 

"I feel like making a big pile of leaves and jumping in them."

James turned and grinned at her and she felt her heart jump. She doesn't remember when his smile affected her so but it's been so long that she can't remember not being affected by it. If she had to think really hard she could probably pinpoint it to sometime in 4th year. Although she never would have admitted it then. 

"Maybe we can get the others out here later and do just that." James offered and Lily returned his smile. 

"That would be nice." 

And it would be. There was so much tension already in the castle. With the beginnings of war, fights constantly being broken up in the corridors, not to mention it was their N.E.W.T.S year and their Professors were already putting the pressure on them to study. Between homework, studying, Head Girl duties, and extra patrols, and now this new.... development with James, Lily hadn't exactly had much time for her friends. She glanced at James again as he kicked at a small pile of leaves, sending them flying up in a splash of colors. She knew he had even less time with his friends due to all the above duties as well as being the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

“How’s the team coming along?”

James shrugged, “I think we found a pretty good Keeper but our third Chaser is a bit of a blunder once the game picks up the pace . . .” His hand was in his hair and he glanced at Lily, “You know, I don’t really want to think about it right now.” His hand fell from his hair and grabbed hers, lacing their fingers, he gave her hand a squeeze, “Let’s not talk about any of our responsibilities right now. This is James and Lily time.”

She returned the squeeze, “James and Lily time.” She gave a small laugh but she felt a bit of relief. 

“Tell me a story about you when you were a child.” James asked after a few more moments of silence. 

Lily smiled softly, thinking, “Magic or not?”

Shrugging, “Anything. I just want to know more.”

Lily decided against any magic childhood memories since most from her childhood involved Severus. And besides since her sister's wedding the summer before she had been feeling nostalgic. 

"Anytime we would have friends to stay over, at night my mum and dad would turn off all the lights in the house and we would play hide and seek. The game would go on for hours. I was so much smaller than everyone else so I always found the best hiding spots and usually won." Lily smiled to herself as she remembered Petunias frustration with her by the end of the night. "One time I was too good, I crawled into a bathroom cabinet, curled up to make myself as small as possible and fell asleep." 

James chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Let me guess, no one could find you?"

Lily laughed as she stopped walking and faced James, his arm dropped from her shoulders and she momentarily felt sad over the lose of contact, "Pet and dad swore it was hours before they found me, but my mum told me it was maybe twenty minutes." She shrugged, "that's one of my favorite memories because even to this day if it's mentioned we get in a big argument over how long I was missing." Dropping her eyes to the leaf covered ground she mumbled, "Maybe not Petunia. She no longer takes part in any family discussions unless absolutely forced."

James reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she looked back up at him, "She'll come around, you'll see." She smiled at his optimism but she knew her sister better than anyone and there would be no coming around for her. Their futures were no longer intertwined. Their husbands would not know one another, their children would be cousins in name only. She felt a tug on the end of her hair and she looked up just as his lips met hers. She stumbled back a moment in surprise. James started to mumble an apology but before he could even get the word out she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled herself to her toes to meet his lips with her own. This time they were both prepared. His hands slid around her jaw cupping her face as her own slid up his chest. They hadn't done this much, kiss that is, since they were so new to each other, but it felt right when they did. She had kissed a few blokes in her time but none could compare with James. He took his time. There was no hurry when James kissed her. 

After a few breathless moments they parted, both smiling. His thumb brushed across her cheek before brushing down her arm, linking their fingers again. They turned and continued walking.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I found I had written. I wish there was more.

Lily slides down the wall, the chill of the brick on her bare backside finally noticeable. As her feet touch the ground, she slides her hands over her skirt, covering herself once more. She feels a tug on her hair and glances up smiling. Leaning up on her toes, she presses a kiss to James's lips, brushing her fingers through his hair then turns and opens the door. Glancing back once more she smiles as she leaves the classroom and makes her way into the Great Hall. No one seems to notice as she sits with her friends, Marlene barely pausing in her story to glance at her. James arrives just a few moments after her and sits with his own friends, barely a glance passing between them. 

Dinner passes quickly and Lily heads back to the Gryffindor common room resigned to start her homework for the night. Most of the group she is with are sixth years too and are in the same boat and they all agree to meet in the Astronomy Tower. 

They're a couple hours into it when Quidditch practice ends and Lily, who had half of her attention on the practice, watches as the boys and Emma make their way across the lawn, Remus is sitting across from her, closes his book and lays back on the edge they are sitting on. Lily has one leg hanging off the edge, the other tucked in front of her. She sets her quill down in her book and stretches her arms up, “Potter and Black joining us?” She asks, casually she thinks but Remus shots a smirk her way. 

“Yep.” He pops his p and Lily swats his knee, “You and James going to actually do homework or sneak out for some private tutoring?”

Lily chuckles, “Can't. I actually have to finish this essay.”

“Shame.” Remus has his eyes closed and his hands tucked behind his head. 

“You know you're far too invested in our sex life.”

“Can't help it. I've spent far too many years listening to the two of you lust after one another. Now that you're finally fucking …” he chuckles as she gasps his name, glancing around at the others, Marlene's the only one close enough to hear them and she looks to be asleep. 

Emma walks into the Astronomy Tower, followed closely by James and Sirius. They make their way to the two of them on the ledge and the boys immediately pretend to push Remus over the side, wrestling one another, causing Lily to chuckle as she cringes when Sirius pushes a little too rough and Remus actually slips a bit. 

“Wanker.” Remus curses at his friend, slapping him in the area of this nuts, causing Sirius to back up as he doubles over. Remus and James both chuckle and that seems to settle them. 

Lily is now sitting with both feet on the floor, James sits forward to see around Emma to talk to her, “You finish McGonagall's essay?”

“No.” Lily groans. 

“Damn.”

“Mmm. Wait, did you finish yours?” Off his nod she asks, “When?”

Remus waves a parchment at James and Lily rolls her eyes, “Then you can help me with mine.”

James laughs, “If I wanted to do that I would have wrote my own.” Lily raises her eyebrows and Remus chuckles from beside James, “Yeah I suppose I can help you.” James says and Sirius laughs. 

“You are so whipped.”

James pushes him as he moves to sit with Lily. Everyone settles for a couple more hours and James helps Lily more than she expected considering he hadn't done the essay himself. 

 

\--

“James.”

“Hmmm.”

Lily pushes at his arms with very little success, “James.” She hisses as she feels him unbuckle his pants, “we can't.”

“Why not?”

“We're in the common room. Anyone can walk in.”

“Not at…” he grabs her wrist attempting to read the time on her watch, “1:45 a.m.” His mouth catches hers before she can protest anymore and she lets out a groan as he pushes her panties to the side and slides himself into her. Biting his bottom lip in protest, she spreads her legs more and he pushes himself all the way in, “See. No worries.”

Lily rolls her eyes, “Oh just get on with it will ya?”

He rolls his hips and they both let out low groans, “The things I do to keep you satisfied.”

“Mmmm.” She nips his ear and his thrusts speed up, “I'm feeling very satisfied … ahhh… right about now.”

“Fuck Lily. I can't….”

“I'm there. I'm…” Throwing her head back Lily comes, James following closely behind. They take a moment to catch their breath before James rolls to the side and they straighten themselves. 

“See. No one walked in on us.” He is kissing along her jawline and she closes her eyes. 

“You know no boundaries.”

“How so?”

“Someone tells you, you can't, its like you hear prove to me you can.”

James chuckles, “I can't deny that.”

Lily opens her eyes, turning to him, “You can't kiss me right now.”

She's grinning as he lifts himself up, his face close to hers, “I spent months, years being denied that and Voldemort himself can't stand in my way.” She's smiling as his mouth meets hers, she opens up to him willingly, not willing to deny him given how much she wants it too


End file.
